Technical Field
The present discloser relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-253225 discloses a light emitting device including a fluorescent layer and a reflective layer. The fluorescent material layer containing a light-transmissive resin and fluorescent material particles is disposed on an upper surface serving as a light extraction surface of a light emitting element. The reflective layer containing a light-reflective resin is disposed to cover a side surface of the light emitting element and a side surface of the fluorescent material layer. The light emitting device mixes light from the light emitting element with light obtained in such a manner that a part of the light from the light emitting element is subjected to wavelength conversion with the fluorescent material, and then emits the mixed light from an upper surface thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-253225 also discloses a method for manufacturing the light emitting device, the method including: forming the fluorescent material layer on the light extraction surface of the light emitting element; singulating the light emitting element and arranging each singulated light emitting element on an adhesive sheet; and forming the reflective layer to cover the side surface of the light emitting element and the side surface of the fluorescent material layer (refer to, for example, FIGS. 11 and 12).